


E.V.O.L.

by KuzuryuuPopcorn



Series: E.V.O.L. SERIES!!!! [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuzuryuuPopcorn/pseuds/KuzuryuuPopcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pink lipstick stain, cigarette butts<br/>I lie in bed, I hate my guts<br/>A day in the dark, a murdered afternoon, yeah<br/>Oh baby darling, how I long<br/>To become your suicide blonde<br/>To lie beside my Romeo<br/>Oh what a wicked way to go</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It only takes two lonely people.

**Author's Note:**

> HEy everyone!! It's KuzuruyuuPopcern, and I'm making this fanfiction AU like story if they were in highschooll with some OCs of me and the other mod on here. Enjoy and plesade don't give any hatye or anything. I'm jnot trying to rip off Dagnan Ronpa itself or be a joke fanftiction or anything!!! I just REALLY want to make a story with OCs. Enjooooy!

Hello. My name is Kokoro Matsumoto, and I go to a hgihschool called Hope's Peak High in Japan. I have a cerush on a boy named Komaeda and I am Super High-School Level Bad Luck. I don't kknow why though, I haven't gotten miuch Bad Luck before, so I believe they got the title wrong. Hope is great but I also like Despair a lot. I think they're both cool for someone as inasane as me...I have white hair with some black in it that goes down to my waist, and I have a Mobobear clip in it like Junko Enoshima. She's cool and I like her a lot but not in a romantic way because that wouold be weird for me. I change my outfit a lot, and today I am wearing a black shirt like Fukawwa's but it has short sleevees and is lacey. I have a red short pleated skirt like Junko's and high lace up boots. I also have on thigh highs so you can see some of my skin underneath my skirt. I wear black underwear but ew you can't see that because that woulde be really slutty...

 

I was walking through the school today. It was pretty sunny outside, and my pale skin felt so hot underneath it when I was outside so that is why I am inside the school now. It is a free time period and I'm wlaking through the hallways, bored out of my mind. Suddenly I saw Sayaka Maizono hanging around with Mahiru Koizumi and Mikan Tsumiki. They're all a bunch of losers, Koizumi is a sexist nerd andn Miakn is a doormat who folows whatever Maizono says. Sayaka is a flirty whore who dated Makot Naegi and Leon Kuwata, and still does it!! She's also secrelty mean and makes fun of me. Also Saionji Hiyoko was there she makes fun of me and she wears such bright colours it makes me angry. Sayaka nd Hiyoko and fakes with fake smiles. Hiyoko is a psychopath I think who pretend sto be like a little girl and MAizono acts cheerful and lvoeable but she is really a depressed sociopath. Mikan And Koizumi are kind of sad being there to just be losers who follow them around the school. The girl quadruo passed me and were snickeing and me for looking a bit darker in appearance(even though i always dress this way). I told them to get lost or I waould personalliy make them my next murder victims. They looked scared and ran off, but MAizono called me a lioser serial killer.

 

Later on in my dorm I felt realy bad about mydelf and felt like trash since my talent wasn't apparent and I really was lucky in a good way a lot sometimes that it could be a curse. Although a lot of times I have bad luck and it is quite erratic behavior of my luck. I have some kind of dementia disorder I know it, but no psychiatrists were here except for Super High-School Level Psychiatrist Chouko Hokkaido. Chouko was creepy and I bet she was a murderer too, so I talked to her sometimes. We're both kind of insane. I'm very depressed on the inside and feel like evryonre's out to get me so I am okay with someone killing me. I wish I would diea lot and it makes me even more sad. How unlucky am IU really? I would never know...I was only good friends with Junk oand mukuro because they were creepya like me also Chouko. My guy friends were Komaeda and Kuzuryuu and Peko but sh eisn't aguy. Thst is all because they're darker than losers like ditzy Ibuki, the girl quadruo who makes fun of me, or Hinata and Chiaki who are in love with each other. I would never think of dating either one of them.

 

DAting was also a bad thing to my self destructive natuere. Everyone hated me because of how psycho I wasd and I just really wanted a relationship at times, but I nevber deserved it to my opinion.

 

I walked outside of my dorm in the girls' dorms hallwYs. There I sqw Chiaki Nanami playing a video game. She looked really cutes soemtimes I admit but I'm not into girls or Nanami because she's kind of weird and plus has a popular guy boyfriend, Hajime Hianata. I walked past her and kind of ignored her, she looked bery sleepy so whatever. Then I saw Peko and I didn't need to say hello because she was doing something. But she loked at me and smiled so I knew it was a hi since she never really smiled. I smiled too and then walked past her, knocking on Chou Hokkaido's door because I wnated to say hi to her. She opened up and I walkeed inside. 

 

"What do you need, Kokoro-chan?" She asked in her monotone voice kind fo like that American guy Hannibal Lector. She was jsut like him and people spread romours saying she was a canibal. She didn't care though because Chou would probbaly murder them and cook their insides to an perfection. Not that I would mind though, I'm kind of insane too, but she shows it in a calm way that was very scary. She had dark circles under her eyes and her skin was very pale. She has black hair, almost as balck as the ebony skies at night. She had a black t-shirt on with a maroon skirt. She wore black converse. Her mismatching socks were red and white and the other black and white. She was hanging out with Mukuro Ikusaba and Junko Enoshima. They were my friends.

 

"Nothing actually. I just wanted to say hi to you and Junko and Mukuro." I said with a smile, although I was dying inside. But I pretended to be cheerful, espeially for Komaeda. "Oh alright, well you should leave though. I'm doing some psychology things...so if you do not mind..." She said, her black bobbed hair swiming as she motioned to the door. "Oh no I do not." I said and walked out, waving to everyone. All of them are psychopathsm hahaha, I thought to myself. But so am I. And that is why wer'e friends.

 

I passed the girl quadruo in the dorm hallway ignoring their judgemental stares at me. I saw Celestia Ludenburg and wave, dshe waved back politely. She was so cool! I also passed Aoi and Sakura. I don't really like Aoi because she gets too excited about things, but I dont' show dislike for her because A--I'm not a snotty bitch and B--Sakura would beat me yp. I'm not sure if they're girlfriends or close best friends but it is okayt with me even if I wouldn't siwng that way...Speaking of swining ways, I remember all the sexual advancements that Koameda had made on Hinata before, it made me angry but it was kinda hot...oh yeah! I trail off and drift off a lot. Aoi waved to me ecsaticly and so did Sakura. I smiled and waved back. They were very nice, actually, and I didn't mind it. Althoguh most people hated my psychosis, they were still polite about it, and I wad happy about that.

 

After that I saew Fukawa obsessing ove rTogmami when I went outside of the doors. He seemed grumpy about it. I didn't care though because Fukawa was a secret Genocider with problems and insanity and Togami was a possible creepy person who didn't care about dead bodies. I wa scool with both. So I walked past them and saw Kirigiri with her Boyfriend Naegi. Naegi was a bit of a ditz but he was okay. He was lucky as a perrson but not as much as Komaeda. Komaeda was also cheerful and depressed like me so they weren't too similar after all. I liked Kirigiri because she was quiet and could touch dead bodies but her pink-white hair amde me sick. Even if both of ours are natural, I think she mnay have copied me to get closer to Komaeda, but that was far in the past....I saw Leon, Mondo and Ishimaru doing dumb boy things so I ignored them. Theyw ere all punks except for Ishimaru because he was a dork who liked to be with his boyfriend. Also Mondo was a punk and I think Leon was emo because he wore guyliner but he hung out with annoying girls like Maizono. I think emos, goths, punks are all losers and Ishimaru is better than them all. But I don't know anymore, my sanity has been slipping so much it was hard to tell..

 

Al of the sudden, I saw Komaeda.   
"Hey Kokoro-chan! Would you like to come with me to the hope festival that we're holding tonight?" He asked in his sexy, frightening voice.

I couldn't believe it...


	2. It only takes a drop of evil  to fuck up two beautiful people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candy is dandy but liquor is quicker  
> Every kiss you give me makes me sicker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I nknow it is sudden but I felt like writintg!!!! So I was feeling very creative tonight and I'm making chapter 2 of the new E.V.O.L. series!!! hope you enjoy it. Alsop Mod Nanami is going to help write and she qill write some other stuff too lol.  
> Love, Mod Komaeda.

So I waited insidne of my room that night, getting dressed up for Koameda. I wore a black and white dress with a lot of ruffles and tie up arm warmer's like Clestia's, but they were not attached to my outfit since it was sleveless. Junko let me borrow her crown but I had an insane dmentia moment and decided to dye it a black and white thing. I wore my hair in pigtails like hers but messy-ish like Komaeda's. My black ruffly outfit was completed with a maroon skirt and my long black nails. M maroon skirt wan;t very formal but that was okay, I'm not very feminine and they tned to get kidn formal at a festivel. The hope festvial would be nice but I wonder if crazy Junko would go and kll people for despair. NBut Komaeda was very psycho too so I was okay with that. 

 

I went to the Hope Festival nalone but Komaeda was there waiting for me. My hgih heeled black boots which were very lacey vwere clicking and clacking as i walked inside the room where the festival was in/. "Kokoro-chan...you look beautiful!" Komaeda said shyly as cute as can be. he was wearing his normal clothes but thsta was okay. He promoted hope a lt so he dudn't have t o dress up, blus guys dont dress up a lot but that's okay. I wasn;'t feeling so depressed anymrore now that Komaeda was by my side doing stuff. "Thank you Komaedaaaa! you do too." Me, Kokoro, said very cherfully like hgim but i guess i was sad because my parents also died when I was yougng because that[s why I'm insane and sad. I can rleate to Komaeda a lot in these apects. So then we kind og danced and kissed. It was so hot.

 

After that I went back to the girls dorm and there were my friends. Chouko didn't go because she was an antisocial sociopath and me and Junko and mUkuro were her only friends. I told them how my crush kissed me.

 

Later on in my dorm Koameda was outside but I didn't know, I was taking off my clothes and getting dressed in pajamas. Suddenly Ia looked outside because I heard music and Komaeda was playing a Marina and the Diamonds song. I thoughy it was so sweet but I realized I was prett ynaked and he saw me so I had a insane mood swing and got angry at him. I couldnt' believe he was looking at my naked boobs and other parts!! I threw a shoe at him a nd ran out of my door, half dressedx, not looking back outside. Sunndely I saw Nanami. She was playing a video game in the hallwsy like always but she saw m e tin my glory. she just stareed. I found the situation tense but kind of hot. I was only in lacey white panties and nothing else. She pretty mcuh started with a blank stare and ignored my nakednes. I ran to Chouko's room AND saw her with Junko but Mukuro was asleep. They asked me what was wrng and I told them everything.

 

"Hoiw dare he come to lok at you naked after kissing you." Chouko said sohpisticated-like bwcause she was a murderer. Junko just saw me naked but didn't care. I htink she didn't care for Mukuro much sicne she was very psycho and would probbably plan her death. 

 

"Was it my falt thougfh???? I went to the window on purpose but then got br angry..." I said very sad looking I was a martyr and very depresed and I felt so aloine. I wanted to comit suicide or have someone sytab me. Also I don't htink Nanami or Hiant aare hot....

 

"No. I'm a psychologist. I know these thins it wasn't your faulyt." Chouko said flatly because she was deadly. So aafeter that I ran out nand heard Nanami takling about the pretty new girl on my way to the room I sleep in. 

I just ingored it ... but then.... It hit me.

The new girls always get excepted into the Girl Quadruo with MAizono, hiyoko, Mikana nd Mahiru.....that's how they mltiplied from the duo to the trio to the quadruo. And soon....they could be a fivetrio!!!! I had to stop this frm happening....

 

The new girel....

 

"Who the fuck is that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy this? Please do!!!  
> \- Mod Komaeda


	3. L.O.V.E., do you love me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I look at you, you look at me  
> Milk and roses, squeaky clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo hey gusy!!!! Mod Komaeda here I'm back from doing watever the hell you do during Sukmer. I don't think Mod Nanami has benen is the mood for writintg fanfiction so we're going to wait until next chapter to introduce the new character...the new girl! So here's more Kokoro for oyu. I'm also giving a shoutout to all of you for compliments. Your compleiements and ocmments were sooo nice! It mad eme very happy. You guys are wonderous. Don't lose hope or I might go insane on you!  
> \- Mod Komaeda

Nanami and the girls(Peoko, Kirigiri, and Sonia) were all speachless and tuneed to look at me still half naked, but it was okay cuz we'r egirls so i do not know Who would crae except for Nanami, she's kind of....cute. "Umm....uhh..." Chiaki Seemeed to be out of words. Or not really, well, she was rather slow in reospoenses so it was okay i Think. It only made me want to commtie suicide and homocide even mroe sometimes btu I liked ot be polite,onyl when someone crosses te line and i break down is when I get freaky. And deliuounal, as if i was not already delusional. 

"Uhh we do not know her name yet.....SH's coming here tomorow." chiaki Said after some silence. Peko was laughing a bit at my omment and Kirigiri awas being emotionless as always. "Well make sur she fucking doesn't end up witht he four little sociopaths....or Komaeeda. He's my boyfriend...who is being a cheating perv....i hope he dispaires and DIES!!!" I started crying, and I felt like I wa slosing hope which is kind of bad but i'm inside and depressed. Oops I meant insane! See ow crazy i am?? was too busy thinking about it and crying, Looking down at the floor. But then Nanami touched my shoulder softly. looked up. Peko and Kyouko were gone doing something, probabyl back to the dorms because it was around mignitght now. She was so soft, and felt so good...but no! I wasn't gayy ou know? This was odd and I'm only a teenager, a teenager full of fucking crazyness and despair/hope. And this added more confusion to my murdeorus psyche. She was just so nice, and fair in he rfetauures, even if she was dating that no good popular boy Hinata. Hinata was a bit cute, and looked like he'd be warm for cuddles, but man I owuld not hurt that hopeless jock. He's rejected Koameda before. 

I just ran away into my room and fell asleep in my lacey panties....and my fell asleep i mean I did not fall asleepe rom the anixiety and stress. I cna't believe ow much more crazy I acted around people. Especially tonight I mean cuz I finally relaised. I mean I don't know anymore if I was being insane at Komaeda or if he was ebing thta creepy after dtate pervert. Ten I ran aorund half naked...I hoep this will not break loose so people will hear about it , Like Komaeda or hinata...or especially the girl uadruo! But I also hope that whoeve rthe hell tat new girl is will not hear either when she gets here beacsuse I'm so used ot being asked "What the hell is wrong with you, Kokoro?!". But this would be so scarring,...and I would deifnitely take the blade. 

that's when I heard a knock on my door.

It was around 1:10 in the mourning and the only people I would rsuspect to be knocking would be Junko asking me for something to help her personal gaine, Chouoko probably coming to kill me in my sleep not that I would min ddying right no. Nanami, who oculd probably be asleep at the door liek Nanami always is, or....Komaeda....

 

I opened te door when I got up. I got out ofo my bed which was highly elevetaed with nothing underneath it. I climbed down lmy latter quitely because of ow dead quiet it is around this time of night. I went to open the fdoor. There e was, white lcoks, green jacket, same white shirt but pajame pants.....Komaeda Bagito. He apologized to me and said that he never wanted to see me naked by accidenyt or seem really pervy and that I was beuaitufl. He would enevet hurt me no matter how insane he is, how fucked up he wreally was...I hugged him althohught it was dark and I was half naked, but his hopeful wourds mad em e realize being a bit dirty with others was okay. because who doesn't do things themselves? But this wasn't dirty, it was do romantic and adorable. His chest was warm and cudly, makes me feel 'so jsafe and ahppy. So drmeamy. This felt all like i passd out and ahad a dreama nd this was it, but It was so real, flet so real....

I climed up the latter to my bed and e climbed too, and lay next to me. I cscooted closer and eh pulled me into his chets. I listened t o his heartbeat.

\--

The next mornig I awoke at aournd 6 in the mornig. I was still my eyes were sclosed. I felt somethign hard-ish on my thigh. My face was presed to Komaed'as cheest becaus We slept very lclose. He chuckled asking what was worng. Then he asked; "Uh, Kokoro-chan, if you do not kmind...would you mind getting yoru thigh off of my...morning wood? It's only amking it worse.". I ervously trued to move, but I only got some nosies form Komada. Then I decided to slide down and pull down his pajame panys, and let my mouth work on his erection. 

 

I licked arund it ,and I sucked a but. He would gasp and make short, cut elittle nsoies. I couldmnt' resist it. I loved hwo he gently and shorlty would thrust into my thraot. Then he came insid e my mouth. I thought it would tsate okay because I've tatsed a little bit of mine before, who has nto? But guys come a lot mor ethan people with girly parts dop. And my mouth was full of stikcy white come. I seallowed it for Koameda. 

Then He got up, and pinne dme to the bed and grinded against me. then he took off my panties and we had sex.

 

\--

Later on, I wa swlaking in the halls, and saw Nanmi with some girl I hadn't seen..and oh no!!  
I relaized....

 

IT WAS THE NEW GIRL!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me tour thoughts. I lvoe you all and how polite you have been. You'tre so aweosme.   
> \- Mod Koameda

**Author's Note:**

> So please tell me if you liekd the story or not!! Thank you!!!


End file.
